mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
David Jessie Drake (Mitchell Van Morgan Jr.)
|media = |realcreator = *MITCHELL Project *Nickelodeon Animation Studios *Nickelodeon |artist = *MITCHELL Project *Rumiko Takahashi |englishactor = *Richard Ian Cox |japanactor = * |nickname = *David (mostly by Team Mitchell) *Jessie (mostly by Martin) |species = Preteen Human |gender = Male |height = 5' 3" |weight = 147 lb. |age = 12 |birthplace = |hair color = Light Brown |skin group = Caucasion-American |eye color = Brown |attire = *The same uniform as his main series counterpart does. *White gloves |alignment = Good |affiliation = *Team Mitchell *Resistance |food = Meat and Steak Cheese Pizza chicken nuggets flammin-hot flavored Cheetos |likes = |dislikes = |skills = |moves = *Boost Mode *Blue Tornado *Bound Jump *Charge Jump *Chao Attack *Chaos Control *Color Power **Final Color Blaster *Copter Combo *Crouch *[[Crouch (Sonic Unleashed)|Crouch (Sonic Unleashed)]] *Custom Actions **Gun Drive **Homing Smash **Mach Speed **Scale **Slow **Thunder Guard **Tornado *Dash *Drift *Double Jump *Double Boost *Energy Field *Fastball *Fire Sliding *Fire Somersault *Flying Kick *Flying Spin Attack *Focused Homing Attack *Foot Sweep *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Grind Step *Guard *Hail Storm *Hammer Attack *"Here I Come" *Homing Attack *Homing Dash *Hop Jump *Humming Top *Insta-shield *Jump Dash *Kick *Kick boost *Kick Dash *Light Speed Dash *Light Speed Attack *Lock-On *Magic Hands *Mid-Air Dash *Parkour **Side Step **Vault Dash **Wall Climb **Wall Jump **Wall Run *Punch *Quick Step *Rocket Accel *Rolling Combo *S. Air Cracker *Skid Attack *Skydiving *Slide *Slide Turn *Somersault *Somersault Kick *Sonic Ballet *Sonic Boom *Sonic Boost *Sonic Cracker *Sonic Drive *Sonic Eagle *Sonic Flare *Sonic Guard *Sonic Jump *Sonic Kick *Sonic Leap *Sonic Meteor *Sonic Overdrive *Sonic Punch *Sonic Rocket *Sonic Run *Sonic Storm *Sonic Style *Sonic the Hedgehog's Soul Surge *Sonic Up Draft *Sonic Wave *Sonic Wind *Soul Gauge *Speed Boost *Speed Break *Speed Up *Spin Attack *Spin Charge *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Spring Jump *Stomp *Strength Support 8 *Stronger Spin Dash *Submarine Combo *Super Skid *Super Peel Out *Tag Action *Time Break *Time Stop *Top Kick *Tornado *Tornado Boost *Triangle Jump *Trick Action *Triple Tornado *Wall Climb *Wall Jump *Wall Shuffle *Whirlwind *Windmill }} |ability type = The Deceptive }} David Jessie Drake is one of the main characters in the Mitchell Van Morgan Jr.. He is a Lycanthropic young boy who is Gavin's kind frienemy and the werewolf of the group. He is a member of Team Mitchell as a the lone wolf who fight against the evil Marquessa. He has a crush on many girls brings up the worst jokes to them. Appearance Personality David is self-important, pompous, thievious, kleptomaniacal, rodentphobic, slow-witted and pinheaded. He is very Soccer-oriented, and often has trouble doing the right thing. In order to win the affection of may girls, David would pretend to be brave, but this always fails. He sometimes shows signs of jealousy towards Mitchell's heroism and once tried to defeat Marquessa on his own to win the feminine girls' respect, but it went wrong and Mitchell eventually had to save him. He is also extremely fastidious about his hygiene, clothes and home. He is a gourmand and connoisseur of fine foods, and to him witnessing fine dishes being prepared incorrectly is as bad as physical torture. He is also superstitious, being frightened by ghost stories and panicking when he heard that there was a curse. Powers and Abilities David's trademark white hover skates can rival Mitchell's speed and he possesses bad jokes, falling in love with the ladies, Dishonor, traunt abilities, but he's very secretive in chemistry ambitions and he also has an encyclopedic knowledge of all things having to do with soccer. What he lacks in physical strength though, he makes up for in thieving skills and mastery with Soccer and truancy. He is a deft pickpocket, able to steal even in public with ease. Trivia